


Vigilance

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Ciel's thoughts on Sebastian's work ethic. Vaguely SebaCiel if you squint.





	Vigilance

**Author's Note:**

> Vigilance
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Slightly cracky end, fluffy?, possibly OOC?, slightly shounen ai if you tilt your head!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and make no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Rating: G

It never amazed Ciel that Sebastian was vigilant.

Of course, it was part of their contract that the demon butler would do anything that Ciel required him to – and that meant everything – so knowing what his duties were and always being capable to carry them out at a moment’s notice was to be expected. The butler often said it himself with a knowing smirk on his face.

But sometimes Sebastian would overstep vigilance into downright obsession. He would put almost all of his time hanging around Ciel’s side or scolding the others about being useless. And that wasn’t something that the young Earl liked. Sure he was a demon, but surely even he could get worn out, which wouldn’t be a good prospect if Ciel got captured again.

Yet there wasn’t really anything he could do to help the butler. No matter what he tried, there would always be something that would get in the way of Sebastian’s resting time; like an order from the Queen or an intruder into the mansion. And in those circumstances, his other servants tended to be more of a hindrance than a help.

They could always be counted on to make a bigger mess than one would have thought possible, and he was somewhat glad for the vigilance on those occasions. No matter what they destroyed, Sebastian would always find a way to sort everything out in record time with the minimum of fuss. It meant he could keep up appearances for the rest of the world effortlessly.

However, like this, there was no way Sebastian could get peace.

But he didn’t seem to mind.

As far as he was concerned, that sort of behaviour deserved a reward. Thinking back to their earlier misadventures, Ciel wondered if he should buy the butler a cat.


End file.
